Modern Wizardess Heart
by The-Nuffin-Muffin
Summary: Wizardess Heart, but modern! Read all the characters in a new enviornment! *Inspired by RayHeart from tumblr*


**So this was greatly inspired by Rayheart on tumblr, with her modern AU. I couldn't help myself. I just had to write it. This is still Gedonelune but given a modern world instead. I am basing this off of both my high school in Australia and what my friend's high school is like for her in America. Also, Wienfix is mentioned in Sigurd's route (but I found it on tumblr). I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT AMERICAN FOOTBALL, SORRRRYYYYY...**

"So Liz, you going to attend the football match tonight?" Liz turned to her left to face her best friend, Amelia. They were walking together on the way to their next class, which was an elective, and the only class they have together.

"Of course! I love to cheer on the football team, especially Klaus, Serge, Vincent, Guy, and Glenn!" Liz enjoys cheering on her friends every week, either it is a home game or an away game.

"You should consider the cheerleading squad, Liz," Amelia suggested, combing her fingers through her orange hair, trying to catch knots that didn't leave that morning with her hairbrush.

"I don't know... plus I have to wear those suggestive outfits, and guys already hit on me left to right." Liz explained her reason to not join. SHe would love to cheer for her guys and be a part of a team, but with boys around the school constantly flirting with her, she doesn't want the extra attention.

"I understand your reasoning, but in most stories, the cheerleading squad girls are the most popular girls on campus! Think of that, popular!" Amelia's grin was spread across her face, popularity looking good to her.

"I don't need to be popular when I have friends that care about me."

They stopped in their tracks as Amelia gives her a big hug. "This is why we all love you, Liz."

"All I need is my friend's love." Liz hugged her back before the pair started walking again to their class.

Liz had spent years of her life alone, after her and her parents were involved in a freak car accident. When Liz was only 13, they were on a trip to the neighboring continent, Wienfix, when unfortunately, a drunk man speeding in the opposite direction collided with their car. The car was severely damaged in the front, killing both of Liz's parents. She survived in the back seat and had to live with her aunt and cousin for 4 years till she was 17. She now lives in an apartment by herself, earning her wages by working at the local cat cafe.

The first period passed as normal, as did the next 3 periods until lunch. She had cooking during the 4th period, meaning payday. This was another way to earn money. She would cook and end up selling the food at lunchtime, she didn't ask for this, but she needs any extra money to continue living alone.

"So today I made some Yo-Yos. They are an Australian biscuit, which is also called Melting Moments. They have a cream filling and are extremely sugary, with lots of butter as well. Unhealthy but delicious." Liz explained the contents of the biscuit.

"They look delicious, Liz." Elias was the first person to comment on her food. Having a sweet tooth, and instantly bought some before they were gone, Klaus not too far behind.

"Just what I need before practice. Be better if I had tea with me." Klaus bought some before more guys started to show.

"You should try some coffee, Klaus. I bet these are amazing with coffee." Sigurd butted in. Klaus instantly scrunched his face, disgusted by even the mention of coffee.

"Keep that coffee far away from me, also Serge gave me his money to buy some for him since he is already down at the pitch. He said he needed a lot of whatever you baked." He gave extra money to Liz to buy some for Serge.

"Tell Serge I said hi, and you're welcome for baking these." Liz smiled, knowing how happy Serge would be for these sweets.

"Will do." And with that, Klaus was off.

"Can't believe he won't try coffee... Maybe I should swap his tea for coffee sometime." Sigurd walked off after purchasing a couple of Yo-Yos. You could tell by the concentrated look on his face, he was figuring out a way to make Klaus drink coffee.

Lunch rolled past quickly, with all her sweets being sold before halfway through lunch. Yukiya had popped in to buy 1, while other's like Luca and Joel, bought a handful, not letting the 'beautiful' food go to waste.

For the rest of lunch, she sat down on the grass field, overlooking the football and the football team practicing, with Amelia. They gossiped, well, Amelia gossiped, about what was going on through school. A secret relationship was revealed when they told their friends they were dating, and one girl accidentally told another girl. That other girl had a habit of not keeping things secret, and by the end of the day, Amelia was sure the whole year level would know this. And by the end of the week, the whole school would know. That was the way it worked here at Gedonelune High School. Something couldn't remain a secret for long.

The day quickly ended, with Liz walking side by side with Amelia, on the way to the cat cafe to attend work. The bonus of working there, you get to hang around cats. When Amelia and Liz arrived, they changed into their uniform, a simple white shirt and black skirt with an apron. It had only been 5 mins until Elias walked through the door with a book in hand, and sat in his regular corner seat.

Liz walked up to him, with a notepad to take down orders in hand, and tapped his shoulder to get him out of his book. "So what would you like today, Elias? The normal chocolate and caramel slice with hot chocolate, or would you maybe want to try our new triple chocolate cake?"

"I would like the normal hot chocolate, 3 teaspoons of sugar and 2 marshmallows, and I would like to try the new chocolate cake please." Elias smiled as a tabby cat came over and sat on his lap. "Hello, Mr. Fluffy, it's a pleasure to see you again." He talked to the cat, which was named Mr. Fluffy because of his large fluffy fur.

Liz walked back up to the counter and told Liz his order. "I swear, he orders diabetes every day." Amelia laughed.

"Klaus isn't any better. They both live off sugar, which apparently they and their older brother got from their father." Liz laughed along as they both prepared his order. Liz working on the hot chocolate and Amelia cut a slice of cake for him. When both were finished, Liz walked back over to him with a plate in hand, and he instantly started eating.

After eating, Elias complimented her on the food. "Thank you, Liz, I deeply enjoyed the cake and hot chocolate." He gave his fan-killing smile to Liz, which could melt anyone's heart. "The cat's are just an added bonus, as I mostly come here to see you- I mean eat your food! You did say you cook some of the food here, right!" He was blushing from head to toe, causing Liz to blush as well.

Liz gave a slight thank you, as she walked away to the counter, Amelia watching the exchange from her position with the widest grin on her face. "You two are soooo adorable together!" She squealed at Liz, getting excited. "I hope you two date someday!" This caused Liz to blush even more.

The next couple of hours continued, with Elias leaving not too long after the embarrassing conversation. He normally stays for longer, but the girls guess he couldn't handle the embarrassment, but either could Liz. However, the shift continued with nothing of the sort happening again, just serving customers.

Amelia and Liz made plans that Amelia would drop Liz off at her place, as usual, but pick her up later to attend the football match. This prevented Liz from happening to walk to the school grounds at dark, even if the school is in walking distance.

An hour later, they were both at the school football field, cheering on their fellow friends. Sitting with them on the bleachers was Elias, Yukiya, Azusa, Joel, and Leon. Not too far was Cerim, Leslie, Sigurd and Mel, and Luca sitting amongst the girls, obviously with his new girlfriend, which would not last too long. God knows how many girlfriends he has had, although Amelia might actually know since she stays a top of gossip.

The game was off to a good start, with Guy being the fastest runner, scoring a goal. This continued on, with their team winning. With a combination of Glenn's strength, Guy's speed, their teammates, which includes Serge and Vincent, and Klaus' leadership as captain, they were sure to win.

It was halftime break, and Amelia used this to talk to the guys sitting with her and Liz. "So Yukiya, take anymore stray cat's home again?"

Yukiya moved his head so he was facing Amelia. "I found a stray cat on the way back home after school, but after mum's last warning about bringing home another animal, I could only give him some leftover lunch and make a little shelter out of nearby boxes and containers."

"Awww, that's so sweet..." Amelia cooed.

"I could maybe take that cat home, could you show me where it is if it is still there?" Leon asked Yukiya, who was sitting next to him.

"Sure. Let's just hope the cat is still there."

"I love cats," Elias joined the conversation. "but unfortunately, Klaus is allergic to cat hair so I'm not allowed to bring any home."

"That's a shame," Yukiya responded.

The game then continued, with their school still in the lead. The other team was gaining up, causing a tie. Both teams were desperate to win this match, which would lead them to the finals. They had little time left and wanted to try every strategy to win. They decided on Guy going in for the final goal, and fortunately, he did it. He managed to score a goal before the end of the game, meaning that they won!

Everyone from Gedonelune High School ran down to the pitch to congratulate them on the win. Liz headed down as well, but not running like everyone else. She headed to where Klaus and Serge were crowded.

"Hello Klaus, Serge. Great job on winning tonight!" She smiled up at them as she felt happy for their win.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without those delicious treats at lunch!" Serge hugged her, his way of saying thank you.

"Serge, I wouldn't mind a hug normally, but you're sweaty." Liz pointed out. He immediately let go, now aware of how terrible he must smell.

"Those treats were delicious, Liz, and I do believe they helped us today." Klaus butted in, obviously not happy that Serge was close to Liz.

The crowd eventually faded, and Liz was dropped off at her apartment by Amelia. She quickly changed into her pajamas, taking out her twin pig-tails held together by pink ribbon. She flopped onto her bed quite dramatically, as she felt exhausted from today's events. She had a quick scroll through social media before falling fast asleep, dreaming about the events of the day. Selling food, the football match, and don't forget about Elias' blushing. That was the most awkward of today's events. She dreamed of something happening between the two, a romance.

She was happy in her dreamland until she woke up.

 **Word count: 1885**

 **Yeah, so that is it. Will Liz end up with someone, since 15 guys like her? That scene with Elias though, our adorable tsundere is all grown up! If I continue this, it might have one feature guy per chapter, I don't know. Again, thanks to Rayheart for her amazing modern AU that prompted me to write this!**


End file.
